The Forlorn Cartel
Overview The Forlorn Cartel is a criminal RP guild, gathering a wide range of dangerous, violent thugs. Once based in Ironforge, as the name suggests, the gang has then moved to Stormwind, having been driven away from the city by the local mountaineers, and enstablished there. Its most common activities are mugging, drug-dealing and racketeering. The Forlorn Cartel is modeled after a mob, giving great importance to the "cred" and strictly following the Thieves' Code; due to this street mentality, the Forlorn Cartel is more into robbing and assaulting than complicated intrigues or politics. The Forlorn Cartel is half-way from a Mafia-esque organizations and a street gang, being both embroiled in shady business and still heavily street-based, having slums as its kingdom and violence as its main mean. The Forlorn Cartel is an easy-going, humble guild: its aims are having a good time together, teaching newcomers how to roleplay a proper criminal character and having the most realistic and challenging criminal RP possible. The Forlorn Cartel's forums: http://forlorncartel.freeforums.org/ The Forlorn Cartel's blog about Criminal RP: http://thegangisallhere.wordpress.com/ History The Forlorn Cartel started as a small street gang hanging around the omonym Ironforge district, causing troubles and assaulting defenseless citizens. The Forlorn Cartel has been a torn in the flesh of the local mountaineers for a long time, before being raided in their headquarter and kicked out of the city. After some time hiding in the Deeprun Tram, stocking goods and training new associates, the Forlorn Cartel moved to Stormwind and started settling there, swiftly becoming a known and feared bunch. Both its deeds and its notoriety attracted dozens of thugs and petty-thieves, and with its ranks strengthened the Forlorn Cartel decided to settle in the Dwarven District, quickly turning it into an extremely dangerous neighbourhood. After some time spent there, because of the constant assaults and the several riots started in the area, the guards eventually organized a huge round up and managed to ravage the Forlorn Cartel's warehouses and hideouts, forcing them to leave the neighbourhood and hide in less-guarded areas. So the Forlorn Cartel moved to the Stormwind Harbour and its surroundings, the so-called West End, where it hid for a while; during that period the Forlorn Cartel turned into an extremely thuggish, aggressive and powerful mob, having switched from a street gang to a proper criminal organization, controlling now a big protection racket and having started a profitable drug trade, involving several shops and lots of people. Once strengthened and reorganized, the Forlorn Cartel came back to its old strongholds, the Dwarven District and the Deeprun Tram, and moved all its activities there, where it started new rackets and business. Now the neighbourhood is a safe heaven for dealers, gamblers, swindlers and thugs of any kind, and even guards themselves fear to enter the area. Drugs are sold at every street corner, smuggled goods are stocked in the neighbourhood every day and few dare to enter the area at night, because of the high risk of being assaulted and robbed. Membership The guild is composed mainly by Gnomish and Human outlaws, but Dwarves are common too; Night Elves and Draeneis are not trusted, thus you won't find them in the Forlorn Cartel's ranks. Worgens are usually disliked, but they're often hired due to their strength and brutality. The majority of its members are thugs and thieves, but drug-dealers, spies, forgers, smugglers and bagmen can be found as well. Wizards of any kind are hard to find, due to the mob's street attitude, but those with enough cruelty and cunning are usually revered and left in peace. The Grades The Kingpin The Kingpin is the Forlorn Cartel's leader, a respected and revered figure in the Underworld. The Underbosses The Underbosses are the Kingpin's most trusted men and his advisers, and manage on behalf of him. The Henchmen The Henchmen are the boldest and toughest Forlorn Cartel's members, often specialists or trainers. The Muscles The Muscles are the common Forlorn Cartel's members, its backbone and first line. The Associates The Associates are the Forlorn Cartel's new entries. They're neither respected nor trusted, and are the Forlorn Cartel's cannon fodder. Category:Guilds